Jazz Lovin'
by brokenmoonlight
Summary: Set eight months after 'From London to New York'. It's opening night at After Dark, the hottest new jazz club in London, and Vince and Howard have done a little disappearing act.


**A/N: Rather than write a huge sequel to 'From London to New York', it'll just be a series of one shots, although I can't promise how often they'll be written. This first one is set eight months after Vince and Howard's wedding. Hope you like!**

**Warnings: Contains sex.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, although, if it's possible to own a person, can I please have Julian?**

**xxxx**

"Vince!" Howard's breath caught sharply in his throat as he was pushed roughly against the wall, a pair of expert hands pulling at his belt and unbuckling it at lightening speed. Nimble fingers unzipped his fly and pushed his trousers and boxers down around his ankles, and when a hot palm cupped him and wet lips caught his own, he was rendered completely helpless.

It was opening night at After Dark, the new jazz club Howard now part-owned with a guy he'd known over in the States. He'd come to England looking for a new joint venture, and Howard was surprised, after everything that had happened, that this guy, Marcus Goldstein, had looked him up, as loud and overbearing as he'd ever been, and offered Howard the chance to run his very own club, because he couldn't think of anyone better for the job. To say Howard had been touched was an understatement.

Anyway, here he was, opening night, and Vince had pulled him away from the crowd and into his office, where his weak protestations about how they could get caught at any moment only served to spur Vince on further, and now his hands were sliding down Howard's thighs as he fell to his knees in front of him, hot breath ghosting over Howard's erection, making him shiver in anticipation, and as soon as he felt Vince's soft tongue flick out over the tip of his cock, he quickly came to the conclusion that the whole world could catch them at it – he didn't give a damn as long as Vince kept -

"Oh, God!"

Vince smiled from where he was positioned between his husband's legs and dug his fingers into Howard's backside, cheekily pinching the skin and giving him a small smack. Howard groaned and ran his hands through Vince's hair, tugging at it gently as the smaller man took him fully into his mouth, tongue sliding along his shaft, and he was very glad he had the wall to support him, otherwise he was pretty sure his knees would have given way. He glanced downward. The top of Vince's head was bobbing back and forth, lit up like a halo where the moonlight was streaming in through the blinds of the darkened room. Through the closed door on the other side of the room, Howard could hear the muffled sound of jazz and the loud hubbub of chatter. Vince changed position slightly and twisted his tongue, sucking eagerly, and Howard had to bite his lip to stop himself from crying out – although he doubted anyone would have heard. Moving his hips, he began to thrust into Vince's hot, wet mouth, so deliciously soft, moaning and gasping as he slid in and out of his velvet lips. Vince worked faster, a hand sliding from Howard's bum to his balls, cupping and squeezing. With the thrill that they could be walked in on coursing through him, Howard felt himself coming close to release quicker than he'd anticipated, and wanting to prolong the experience, he gave a Vince a tug on his hair and pulled his head back, his hands wrapping around his biceps and pulling him up. Vince's eyes widened at the predatory look on Howard's face, and he ran his fingers through his hair, using it to pull him into a fierce kiss. Their tongues clashed messily, Vince moaning as Howard sucked on his lower lip before pulling away and spinning him round, then he giggled as Howard bent him over the edge of his desk, pushing his t-shirt up his back and placing hot kisses down along his spine as he worked on getting his trousers undone, finally managing to shove his tight jeans down his legs, his cock twitching as Vince's pale, bare arse was exposed in all its glory, begging to be taken. Then, through the haze of heat and sex, Howard realised he was missing something. He quickly bent down and searched the pockets of Vince's jeans.

"Left pocket at the front," Vince panted, already dizzy with desire even though Howard had barely touched him. Locating what he was looking for - a small pot of lip balm that Vince _always _kept on him – he unscrewed the lid and dug his fingers into the gloop, quickly slathering it over his cock before grabbing Vince's hips and plunging into him. Vince, having not been prepared beforehand, cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain, his hardness straining against his belly as Howard thrust in and out. It was fast and rough, and Vince's hands, pressed against the top of the desk, could barely hold him up. Not that he wasn't enjoying it – it was one of the most erotic things he'd ever experienced.

Seconds later there was a knock at the door. Both men quietened but didn't slow down, although Howard was holding his breath in anticipation. Luckily, moments later, they heard footsteps moving away, and Vince burst out giggling, setting off Howard, who now had Vince almost flat against the desk, the smaller man writhing around and pushing back against him like his life depended on it. Howard reached down and wrapped his hand around Vince's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusting. Vince cried out again and threw his head back, his hair briefly flying into Howard's face, and was soon spilling himself over the bigger man's hand, Howard himself following seconds later with a drawn out shudder and a loud moan. He collapsed against Vince's back for a second, panting heavily, then he stood shakily and pulled Vince up with him, moving round the desk and sinking into his chair, Vince on his lap with his head tucked under Howard's chin, trying to catch his breath. Howard wrapped his arms around Vince from behind and hugged him tight, dropping kisses onto his head.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, exhausted, voice now almost a whisper.

Vince smiled and snuggled against him. "Not really, no - would have stopped you if you had. Totally worth any slight discomfort – we're definitely doing it again. Hey, next time maybe we can do it outdoors, or in a lift!"

Howard chuckled. "Maybe."

"Howard?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm really proud of you, ya know. This place is amazing. I always knew you could do it."

"Really?" Howard replied, blushing slightly.

"Really. Its gonna be one of the hottest jazz clubs in London – you'll have to start a membership scheme."

"You hate jazz."

Vince laughed. "Not when you're playing it – it just makes me want to shag you."

"Yes, I had noticed."

"You complaining?"

Howard bit playfully at his ear. "Never. Come on, we'd better go back out."

Vince yawned. "Do we have too? I'm all warm and comfortable."

Howard shifted and leaned forward.

Vince moaned and tired to push him back down.

"Baby, I'm sorry – I have too. It won't be for much longer, I promise."

Vince gave him a dramatic mock-sigh. "Yeah, I know." He kissed him deeply and then slid off his lap.

Minutes later they walked back into the club hand in hand, ignoring the knowing looks people were discreetly giving them. Vince let Howard go so he could go and talk to Marcus and a few influential types who had turned up, and made his way over to Naboo and Bollo. He might not have been a fan of jazz, but it was more bearable to him than it used to be, and Vince loved this club. He'd helped with the interior design, and now it was sexy and plush with low lighting and lots of dark purple and deep red, dark oak tables and chairs and huge comfy sofas. The walls were decorated with memorabilia of famous jazz musicians and treble clefs and instruments made from wrought iron. The bar had a surface of black granite with flecks of silver that sparkled like stars under the lights, and the stage area was intimate with a magical charm, sure to be the launch pad for many a musician's career, as well as welcoming some well-known faces. Vince smiled. He couldn't have been happier for Howard if he tried. He was sure he'd burst.

Naboo tutted as Vince stopped in front of him. "Don't think we don't know where you've been."

Vince at least had the decency to blush.

"Here. Bollo get Vince flirtini."

"Cheers, Bollo," Vince said, taking the drink and sipping at it. He looked over to where Howard was standing across the other side of the bar and caught his eye. Howard winked at him, and he beamed back prettily.

Life was good.


End file.
